Yakjar: The Predator Chronicle
by Akumaninja
Summary: A lone predator faces the trials of adulthood while searching for the humans whose planet was taken by the Predators. The road is long and hard but with his human friend, Luke, Yakjar should have no trouble... Ch. 5 is up! DemonNinja out.
1. The temple of lost souls

Okay this my first fic ahhh total noobage > . Oh well I don't want any flame reviews, that is if you actually bother to read/ review this at all. Oh, and before I forget, the predator, alien, and predalien are copyright pf 20th Century Foxand there's supposed to be thatTM thingy but I don't now how to do it.Now sit back, relax, and read.

Yakjar: The Predator Chronicle

Chapter 1

Yakjar the hunter loped his way through the halls of the ancient stone building. This place was sacred, and was meant only for the finest of hunters. He was indeed lucky to be selected for a solo hunt, but he was also a little hesitant as he often dwelled upon the fact that he might not make it out alive. He quickly brushed this aside with thoughts of grandeur at the time of his victorious return. He then gazed up at the carvings upon the wall; they depicted great power struggles between Aliens and Predators. Yakjar often wondered to himself who made them, for the carvings were nothing like predator drawings, they were too articulated and detailed for the thick hands of a predator.

Then he heard it, the sibilant hiss of an Alien. Yakjar switched his visor setting from normal to electromagnetic vision, the perfect setting for taking down aliens. He was at a corner hallway, so as the alien came closer to bend, he thought back to his old days when he was in hunting school. His teacher and mentor, Rukten was lecturing about ambushes and pre-emptive attacks, "Renzen", Rukten barked, "What is the best method to use for a sneak attack?" "Uuuhhhhh, rush in and yell while stabbing it in order to catch it off guard?" stammered Renzen. "No, Yakjar how about you, do you know the answer?" Rukten said. Yakjar Recited from his book of hunters, "You lie in wait, silently and patiently, and when the time is right, attack with deadly precision and accuracy." "Very good," Rukten Replied. Renzen spat on the back of Yakjar's helmet then whispered, "Teacher's pet, you got lucky slave lover..."

Then Yakjar jerked back to reality as he realized the urgency of his situation. He readied himself for the kill. As the alien turned the corner he pounced, biting his wrist blades into the back of its head. Then, while ripping his blades along its head, he roared, reveling in his victory. After he pulled his blades out of its head, the alien fell over in death. Then he bent over and cut off the dead alien's right hand, the symbol of his kill. As he turned to continue down the corridor, he heard yet another telltale hiss; this one right above him…

Thank you for readin' I hope you liked it, and please, PLEASE, don't flame me too bad :).


	2. The riddle

Chapter 2

Yakjar jumped back as the alien dropped down from the shaft. It pounced on Yakjar, as a bloodcurdling scream ripped out of its fang-lined mouth. Adapting to his situation, Yakjar grabbed the beast while it was flying at him, then head-butted it in the face. Slightly dazed from the blow, he grabbed its head then twisted it abruptly, snapping its neck.

That was a close one, thought Yakjar as he cut off the right hand of the alien. He continued on his way, wondering what awaited him at the end of the corridor, for that's where his real challenge lied. He had been inside the alien infested facility for three days and was starting to feel the bite of hunger, and you can't eat aliens because of their acidic blood. "Hmmmm three days… has it really been so long?" Yakjar thought aloud to himself. It seemed like only yesterday that his village was following in the wake of himself and the village elder. The elder was leading him down the path to the ancient building while giving him hunting tips. The building was a large rectangular shape. It sported a roof with a shaft for ventilation. It also had glass squares lining the sides.

Despite his former believing, his planet didn't originally belong to his people. The history of the former inhabitants was a strange one, he was told. Its people were in constant war and only lived around seven to ten decades, a meager amount of time compared to the lives of predators, but theses primitive ape like creatures were driven off by the mighty predators long ago. Questions about whether these creatures called "Humans" still exist today are still a mystery. However, some believe that these creatures left when they found out the predators were coming, for the planet was strangely under populated when the predators arrived. They say that the humans left the galaxy and traveled to a different planet, and are a thriving society. There is also a prophecy, a prophecy that states that one day the humans would return to let loose there horrible vengeance.

"Woops, here we go", said Yakjar as he approached a tall door. This one was predator crafted and had archaic symbols upon it, but luckily, it was in a dialect that he could understand. It said, what walks on two legs, can outwit even the sharpest hunter, and has evolved through the barrier of time? "Humph, that's easy; the answer is a human being." The door slowly crept open, and from within the chamber, a creature issued a low growl…


	3. The Predalien

Chapter 3

It let out a howl as it struggled against its bonds. "Impossible, how could they do this? Who in the nine hells would authorize this?" uttered Yakjar in amazement. For chained in front of him was a predalien. Cautiously he stepped forward, and as he did this, he felt a tile fall down under his weight. "Oh, hell no" Yakjar yelled. The predalien shrieked as it leapt at him! Yakjar punched out smashing it right in the jaw and it flew back and slid across the floor; picking itself up it launched its tail at Yakjar, grabbed his leg then flipped him onto his back, then jumped on top of him and started biting at his mask. Yakjar pulled out his combistick, stabbed it in its head, and then extended it. It screamed as the razor-sharp point drove through its head.

It slumped over and Yakjar stood up wondering why a door to the outside hadn't opened yet. Then it hit him, it wasn't dead yet. The predalien leapt onto Yakjar from behind and clawed at his back, tearing off predator flesh in big chunks. Yakjar reached back, grabbed the predalien's head, and then threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall. God, that hurt, he thought as he pulled out his wrist blades; he ran at the hybrid monster and slammed his blades into its chest, ripped them up, then pulled them out. "That oughta fix 'em." Yakjar said as he pulled off his mask, spat on the body, then put it back on. He turned around and saw what he had feared, the door was still closed. "Aww, come o-" Yakjar never finished because the predalien shrieked out in a loud voice and bit him in the shoulder.

"C'mon dammit, DIE!" Yakjar yelled as the pain zinged up his shoulder. Enraged at his enemy's longevity he grabbed its head, and then threw it against the wall. Then, while holding it with his left, he pounded its head in. He smashed again and again, not even stopping to check if it was dead. Trembling he let his arm fall. Then to his horror the predalien shot its feet out catching him in the chest. As he staggered back and let out a roar he ran forward, grabbed it's and threw it across the room. There was a sickening crunch as it hit the wall then slid down; it slowly lifted up its body, and then Yakjar too k a look at his handiwork. The predalien had two long gashes running up its chest, its head was horribly bruised, and blood sizzled on the floor, oozing out of its many wounds. It screeched and lunged at Yakjar, tail first. Seeing an opening he took it, he grabbed its tail, and then reeled it into his fist. He then tossed it behind him and pulled out his disk, threw it, and watched with a ghost of a smile on his lips as it turned the predalien's tail into a stump. As it landed it spun around and then froze.

Yakjar whispered to himself, "What is it doing?" Then he found out, all too late. There was a loud crunch then the floor crumbled beneath him and his nemesis. "Uuugh, my head, where am I?" He scanned the area and could only growl at what he saw. For what lay before him made his blood boil, because lining the walls were hundreds of predators. They had large cuts and holes in their chests, and on their faces. He then looked over at the predalien and, in his anger, he roared in a loud voice, "You monster!" He snarled, charging his way toward it, his anger blinded him.

The predalien jumped up, double kicked Yakjar in the stomach, back flipped, and then lunged forward tackling him. Realizing his folly he pushed it off then kicked, grabbed it by the throat, and then punched it, breaking its jaw. It let out a gurgled and hissed, blood started to well up and out of its mouth. Dropping the creature as if it were on fire, he quickly took an anti-acid rag and wiped off the blood. Then with hatred gleaming in his eyes, Yakjar tore out his combistick and stabbed it in the chest, and then twisted abruptly, laughing in his triumph. "Ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HAAA, rest in pieces bitch!" He hoisted its body onto his good shoulder, and then walked out of the now open doors into the bright sunlight, glad that his arduous trial was finally over…

I hope you enjoyed, I actually wrote a lot for this. R&R


	4. Test your Might!

Sorry about the shortness. I kinda prepared these in advance and was just printing them out for my friends. I swear they looked big in microsoft word! > Oh well. Chapter five will sure to be long. And for those of you wondering when YJ's human friend, Luke, will show up. That's for chapta five. See ya then.

Chapter 4

At the sight of his father and the other hunters camped not too far away, he ran and shouted, "Father, look I've done it, I defeated the predalien father." But to Yakjar's surprise his father's face was grim and hard as flint. "I'm afraid that your trials aren't over my son" he said. "What, but how? I checked the databanks over and over again. There should be no challenges left." Yakjar's father shook his head, "There is always one challenge left, it's a time honored tradition, you don't know because it's supposed to be secret. When your son has passed the 'official' trials you shall do this too. Prepare yourself, En Garde!"

"wha-" Yakjar was cut off as his father punched him square in the face. "Throw down your weapons son and defend yourself. This shall be a duel of honor!" Yakjar smiled under his mask, "Yes father, but I warn you old one, I won't give easily." His Father smiled right back, "I wouldn't have it any other way, graahh!" Yakjar's father, Webzen, threw a right, Yakjar caught it twisted then kicked him in the chest. "Very good son," Webzen said. Web kicked Yakjar with his other leg, elbowed him in the chest, and then grabbed him and slammed him into the dirt. Growling between clenched teeth, Yakjar got up. He double kicked his father, back flipped, then dashed forward elbow first. He smashed into his father then attempted a left kick. Webzen was too quick; he caught Yakjar's leg, threw him up, and then smashed him down with an elbow thrust. Web pressed his foot down on his son's chest, and then he started laughing, "Ha ha ha ha, good job son, you pass." Yakjar was perplexed, "But…. how?"

"That is not important, the fact of the matter is that you fought a high ranking hunter, and handled it like a seasoned warrior." The other hunters kneeled on one knee and said in unison, "Village Elder we verify the boy's strength and believe he is ready to join the guild." The Elder chewed upon this information, "Yes the boy is exceptionally skilled, yet he lacks… maturity. That is what separates him from the men. His attacks are straightforward, childish, and he lacks a style of his own. More temperament is needed. I suggest a quest, and not just any quest, a quest to seek out the hidden civilization of the surviving humans." The others stared at the elder in confused terror, "What? But, most honored elder, not even our hardiest warriors would even dare to attempt to embark upon such a reckless endeavor. What has possessed you to test the boy in this way?" The elder chuckled softly, his many skull trophies rattling with his laughter, "As I said the boy is talented, and I believe he can handle a few years of facing more…," he pondered for awhile, trying to find the right word, "life threatening dangers. The humans and also the few places they could have inhabited are fraught with danger." Yakjar stood up and made eye contact with his elder, "Mighty elder, I am able to make the journey, but I ask for at least one week to prepare." The Elder smiled at his eagerness, "All right you have your week." …


	5. The begginings of a journey

This chapter is a little longer and I'm goin' to the phillipines this sunday so don't expect new chapters any time soon, sorry. DemonNinja out!

Chapter 5

Yakjar walked down the road thinking of how his family's slave, (though he hated to call him that), Luke, would react to his quest. Yakjar also knew that Luke would be thrilled to find out that it was him that he was going to ask to go along on the journey.

Then it hit him, it was Luke's 17th birthday and he promised to get out of the temple in time to be there. He looked at the sky, "Hmmm… judging by the position of the sun I have about two hours to reach my house. Better run fast." Yakjar sped off down the road, kicking up dust in his wake.

Yakjar roared as he approached the door to hishouse, and a groan could be heard from in side the house after wards. Luke poked his head out of the window, his chestnut brown locks flowing in the hot summer air, "Yakjar don't touch the door it'll-" Luke shouted a little too late. As Yakjar touched the door knob the door fell inward slamming onto the floor. Yakjar sweat dropped, "Heh, heh, woops, forgot about that door."

Luke jumped down the staircase landing with a thump. "Dang Luke, you've been eating your wheaties," Yakjar said in amazement. Luke pasted a big grin on his face, "Ever since my 17th birthday was coming up I started training for the receiving of the weapons ceremony." Yakjar raised an eyebrow, and considering his facial features, was very high. "So that's why you weren't at my sending off to the temple. It also explains why you weren't there when I exited," He said, eyebrow still raised.

Later that night, a great bonfire was raised in the middle of the village, in honor of Luke's seventeenth year of life. When Predators reached their equivalent of seventeen years they are allowed to own their own weapons. Luke straightened his predator armor. It was fashioned to fit someone his size and Yakjar put his hand on his shoulder.

With a determined look in his eye Yakjar spoke to Luke, "You look like a true Yautja warrior." Luke looked up at Yakjar with admiration, "Thanks YJ. Coming from you that means a lot. I'm just glad you made it out of that Alien infested hole in time for my ceremony." Yakjar smiled down at the human he considered his little brother, "Don't worry buddy, I wouldn't miss it, even for an alien hunt."

Yakjar, wearing his traditional predator mask, walked behind Luke towards the fire. Luke then knelt down in front of the fire. The village then walked, pulled out an anti-acid jar filled with alien blood, dipped an alien finger in it, and then drew a series of symbols upon his arms.

When he had finished, the elder put up the jar and finger, and then strapped a set of wrist blades upon Luke's arm. Luke looked upon his new blades with fire that out burned the bonfire a hundred fold. Luke stood up, received his combistick, and then strapped it onto his back. The elder then pulled put the piece de resistance. He handed it to Luke; it was a shiny new Yautja mask.

Luke looked upon it with reverence. Its sleek features were incredible; Luke also noticed that along its sides were etched the symbols on his arms. The elder spoke to Luke in a gravely tone, "That is a special mask. It has etched upon it your coat of arms; wear it, and your new weapons, with pride young warrior."

Luke got up, placed the mask upon his face, and looked at Webzen, his foster father, as it clicked into place. Luke then noticed some whispers coming from Renzen and his gang, and they sounded none too friendly. "…ha… stupid human………. can't………… how could…………. no kidding."

Web heard the whole thing and picked Renzen up by the neck, and then threw him to the ground. Web growled as he glared at Renzen, "I don't like your selection of words upon the subject of Luke's ceremony. Your insolence is the only reason why you haven't entered the guild. And now my son will probably enter the guild before you even glimpse upon the splendor of its halls."

Renzen stood up and muttered something under his breath, big mistake. Webzen roared and punched him in the gut, and as Renzen fell over, Web kicked him in the face, sending Renzen to the dirt. "You sorry son of an Alien whore, speak about my son like that again and your skull shall hang on my trophy wall," Webzen roared out at Renzen. One of Renzen's friends quickly picked him up and stammered out nervously, "C-come on R-Ren let's g-go, we c-can't tangle with the greatest c-clansmen, no matter how g-good you a-are."

Renzen glowered at Web, and then turned around abruptly and stormed off. Webzen growled and quickly apologized to the elder for making a scene. The elder was not deterred, however, and he strode towards Luke. He then traced an unknown symbol in the air in front of Luke. He then stepped back, and to everyone's surprise, the elder bowed low, a sign of subordination. Seeing this, everyone bowed as well.

And Yakjar, bowing low, smiled at his friends overflowing pride. When they got back home, Webzen yelled out a war cry while Yakjar and Luke followed suit. Once in his room, Luke started playing around with his new weapons. He pressed a button on his combistick and nearly stabbed himself in the face. Grimacing, Luke gingerly put the combistick down, and then moved onto his wrist blades. He established a neural link and commanded the blades to unsheathe. They slid out in a graceful arc, every point glinting with unspoken beauty.

Luke strapped his combistick onto his back and lay down. His bed was hard, but he hardly noticed, the excitement still boiling within him. Little did he know that Yakjar was planning to take him on the greatest journey of his life...


End file.
